


The Omegaverse Dear Evan Hansen fic no one asked for

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OOC, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman, but only for a second, ya boi Jared Kleinman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Being born an Alpha was a small blessing in Connor’s shitty life; it meant he wasn’t seen as ‘weak’ or ‘vulnerable’ so he got to just be left alone. His dad got off his back too, at least until Zoe mated with Alana.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's me, ya boi, it's currently 1 am and honestly? I had the urge to write so here we are, with the creative fic names.
> 
> as always I hope you all enjoy this, please drop a comment it's greatly appreciated and encourages me to write more!
> 
> I might continue who knows so i'll leave the rating M

Being born an Alpha was a small blessing in Connor’s shitty life; it meant he wasn’t seen as ‘weak’ or ‘vulnerable’ so he got to just be left alone. His dad got off his back too, at least until Zoe mated with Alana.

It was a little while before his…attempt and thankfully it wasn’t brought up after.

And then he’d met Evan.

The boy’s note had been left, crumpled in his pocket and Connor’s parents had found it; believing he and Evan were friends had dragged him into his mess of a life. But he was glad in a way.

Evan provided him someone to confide in, to have an actual friend for once in a long time. They suited each other surprisingly well and god did Connor fall hard. For small, adorable Beta, Evan Hansen who’s social anxiety was crippling but slowly getting better, who apologised for everything he did even if he wasn’t at fault, who could rant for hours about a certain type of tree that grew specific leaves depending on the climate it grew in, who laughed at Connor’s choice in books but cried to him about them when Connor lent them to him.

But then Evan all but threw a wrench into the works, in the best possible way.

Cynthia had called for a family dinner; insisting he invite Evan who’d reluctantly agreed at the promise of sneaking off to watch documentaries in Connor’s room at the end of it.

The bell rang and Connor rushed to get it before anyone else could. Sure enough he was met with a nervous Evan who was tugging subconsciously at the cuffs of his shirt. Connor couldn’t help but smile at the nervous tick which made Evan grin back weakly. “Welcome to mi casa” Connor bent down and gestured dramatically “Ready to have dinner with the devil and the Brady bunch?”

Evan stifled a laugh and stepped inside. That was when Connor smelt it.

Usually, Evan smelt of his too powerful cologne, something he used to compensate for not having a natural scent like Alpha’s and Omega’s did. But now? There was a smell of the forest, freshly cut grass and something sweet, like honey. And the smell was coming from Evan.

Evan must have picked up on Connor’s staring and sighed heavily “I…uh, I presented a month or so ago…ya-y? I-I thought I’d, uh, you’d deserve to know? I was kinda hoping you’d be cool with it? Well not like cool but I thought you’d be like ‘Oh that’s okay’ and things could go back to normal and-!”

Connor covered Evan’s mouth mid ramble, a laugh of disbelief making its way from him unwillingly and he was met with wide eyes. “You’re rambling again” Evan slumped, shoulders drooping in a bit of relief that Connor’s first reaction wasn’t throwing him out of the house. “It’s nothing bad you presented, I’m just a little upset you didn’t say anything I guess”

Evan’s brow furrowed and something was mumbled under Connor’s hand; resulting in Connor pulling back. “I was just…worried, y’know? If it helps Jared doesn’t know either only my m-mom does so…” Evan trailed off again obviously unsure what to say, wiping his hand on his jeans as a force of habit. The situation going awkward fairly quickly and Connor cleared his throat.

The boy who he’d had a crush on for months now was an Omega and smelled so damn good Connor was fighting his own body to not react and pop a hard on in front of said crush. Luckily, Alana and Zoe came thundering down the stairs, giggling to each other and coming to a stop at the bottom.

“Evan!” Alan greeted with a grin, pulling the boy into a hug before he could stop her and while Evan tensed upon the initial impact, he relaxed somewhat.

“What smells?” Zoe helpfully added and Evan recoiled as Alana retreated from the hug to sniff at the air. It took a brief moment before the metaphorical light bulb flickered on and simultaneously both girls’ expressions changed to realisation and shock “You presented?!”

“Congratulations Evan! If you need anything let me know, us Omega’s have to stick together after all”

The four of them migrated to the kitchen at the call of Cynthia who smiled and greeted the guests “Connor, Zoe, which one of you wants to set the table and who wants to help me in the kitc-?”

“I’ll help you” Zoe butted in before Connor could even open his mouth and the teen scowled as Zoe moved after their mother, flipping him the finger when their moms back was turned. He turned back to Evan who looked baffled at the exchange.

“It’s the easier job, you just have to stand there and look productive” Evan released a small ‘ah’ of realisation before Connor moved to fetch the pile of plates and cutlery from the centre of the table.

“C-Can I help?” Evan offered; moving to grab some of the plates but Larry cleared his throat.

“No, you’re our guest Evan, and Connor can handle it…right Connor?” said teen grumbled but complied; shooting Evan a reassuring smile, motioning for him to take a seat which he did. And if Connor’s parents noticed Evan’s change in scent they didn’t mention it.

The meal ended up being some sort of casserole but it was decent, compared to some of the other things Connor had had to consume at the hands of his mother. Alana and Cynthia did most of the talking, but Larry was destined to speak up eventually and, sure enough “So, Connor” he took a sip of his coffee before continuing “Have you found anyone eligible to bond with?”

“Dad!” Zoe scoffed.

“Larry! He’s in high school, nearly college; he doesn’t need a mate just yet”

“Well look at Zoe, she found a smart young Omega like Alana in junior year and they bonded, it’s time Connor followed other Alpha’s his age and started courting an Omega”

“Well, Larry, for your information”

“He’s courting me!” The room fell into a stunned silence and Connor’s head snapped to Evan who froze on the spot, hands gripping his jeans till his knuckles were a stark white against his skin; clearly he hadn’t meant to say that but he did anyway and somehow continued, as if trying to justify what he’d said. “H-he, um, I told him I presented a-and he asked to c-court me last weekend?” Evan shot worried eyes to Connor, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth, searching to gauge Connor’s reaction if that was okay and, well, he wasn’t about to throw Evan down the river for trying to help him.

“Yeah”

“Oh Connor! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Cynthia gushed, eyes beginning to brim with tears “Oh, I should have known you two have been so close for so long” Honestly Connor felt like it was a bit too over the top.

Alana added “I knew something was going on, I’ve had a feeling for quite some time”

Zoe narrowed her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips as she clued in to what Evan was doing and how right on Connor’s fantasies it played.

Larry stared them down silently, calculating for a moment or two before nodding more to himself. “Well, Evan, I hope you know what you’re getting into, this isn’t some fling, the Murphy tradition is bond once, bond forever”

Evan just nodded frantically, staring at Connor still and Connor realised he’d kept a stone cold expression on his face and that probably wasn’t helping Evan’s internal freak out. Connor reached beneath the table to cover one of Evan’s hands with his own which Evan flipped to thread their fingers together.

The meal continued into more casual conversation and when they were dismissed, Connor all but dragged Evan to his room.

“What the hell Evan?!” He whispered harshly; locking his door – a luxury he’d only been awarded back a couple months ago.

“I panicked!” Evan hissed back “I thought he was going to yell at you a-and you did that thing where you breathe through your nose and-!”

“Evan”

“-You cracked your knuckles too like this s-see!!” Evan held out his hands, making a movement as to pop the joints but he didn’t seem to be able to “So I thought-!”

“Evan”

“-‘Hey! I’m an Omega and you’re an Alpha so they’d believe it and-!”

“Evan”

“It’s just it’d make it more believable so its fine because then y-your dad would be off your back and I can just pretend that maybe you’d want someone like me and I could move on and-”

“EVAN!!!” you’re okay! Stop freaking- wait what?”

Connor watched as all the colour faded from Evan’s face, shoulders bundling up to his ears as he leaned back “I- uh”

He couldn’t believe what he’d heard, Evan liked Connor? Wanted to actually court and considered being mates with him? And didn’t think he was worth it? It was like a dream.

Maybe his mom’s cooking had finally killed him by poisoning and this was his afterlife?

But no, this was reality because Evan continued to stumble to find something to say, getting progressively incoherent with each second and Connor could see where this was going. “Hey, hey, Evangreen its okay, remember, inhale 7, hold 4, exhale 8 right? C’mon, I know you can do it”

Connor grasped Evan’s hands between his own as Evan tried to regulate his breathing. It took a few minutes or so before he was back to breathing normally save for a small hitch every so often. Once Connor was assured he’d calmed a bit, he began to speak “You…you really want to court? Us?” Evan recoiled and Connor fumbled to continue “No” I- fuck you know I’m not good with words but, shit I’ve wanted to court you for so fucking long you have no idea, you’re the…best thing that’s ever happened to me since I discovered that fucking musical where the girl kills three people accidently”

“Heathers?”

“HEATHERS! And I fell for you so-so damn hard and then you just come showing up here smelling so good? You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this”

Connor felt his breath leave him when Evan began to smile, slowly getting wider by the second and it’s the most beautiful thing Connor had ever seen no matter how many times he saw it. “Can I kiss you?” And all Connor can do is nod stupidly before he’s leaning down to meet Evan halfway. It isn’t ideal because they’re both still grinning into the kiss but it’s better than anything Connor could have ever dreamed of, they slot together perfectly like puzzle pieces which is cheesy as fuck but it was too true for Connor to care. His hands moved from holding Evan’s to slide down his arms; trailing down his sides before coming to rest on his hips. Evan’s hands clenched thin air for a little while, unsure, before moving to clutch Connor’s face.

They lose track of how long they spend just kissing each other but at some point they stumbled to the general direction of Connor’s bed; Connor’s arms bracing either side of Evan’s head; moving to kiss and nip every area of skin he could reach, anything to smell more of Evan’s intoxicating scent and all Evan can seem to do is gasp out, kissing where he can and hands scrabbling to find some purchase in Connor’s hair. Eventually the passion dies down to a peaceful warmth, lazily kissing each other, pausing briefly for Evan to mutter that he should probably head home before bringing Connor back down again.

It take’s Connor’s door handle jerking for Evan to freak and shove Connor to the floor with a cry. Luckily he’d thought to lock the door and Connor laughed as Evan bolts up, smoothing down his hair and shirt frantically like it will somehow miraculously cover up his bitten neck and kiss swollen lips. “Connor? Is Evan still here?”

“Yeah, I’ll drive him home soon” Connor rubbed a hand through his hair and Evan clambered off the bed to help Connor to his feet, whispering apologises over and over again but Connor just shushed him. amused. Evan outstretched a hand to bring Connor to his feet but the teen had other ideas. With a quick tug, Evan settled into his lap with an ‘oomph’ “Or, he could stay the night? If he want to…?”

“I- well, I’m just, don’t you think…it’s a little…”

“We aren’t doing anything you’re not ready for Ev” Connor finished Evan’s sentence “I’m going to court you properly first, scouts honour” he made a small gesture with his three fingers and Evan couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Right, then Evan w-would very much like to stay the night” Connor grinned and pulled Evan down into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I should wait a little before posting another chapter  
> Inner me: Or, or, or, you could post it the next day then update a year later only for it to be an authors note
> 
> that's right I'm back, I'm not too sure where I'm going to go with this (That's a lie) but w/e ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> thank you to DearEvanHansen and Jesus Faist for the comments

The approach to the end of senior year was coming fast, but Evan felt on cloud nine ever since dinner at the Murphy’s, he and Connor had been courting and Evan revelled in the warmth that filled him every time he even so much as looked at Connor, especially knowing it was reciprocated and not just a fantasy in his head, he struggled to believe it honestly, he had never felt this happy in probably his entire life, though he couldn’t speak for his childhood so much since he didn’t really remember it.

They hadn’t so much as told their friends as it being announced to the whole school. It had been the day after and Evan had got a look at Connor’s handiwork for the first time.

His entire neck was practically a mix of purples and reds; covered in marks which Connor had made and while Connor laughed his ass off from the bed, Evan panicked to find a solution with only half an hour before they left for school.

In the end, they turned to Zoe to cover it in foundation that was a shade lighter than Evan’s natural skin tone but did the job. She’d taken one look at Evan’s neck and gasped out “Connor! What are you? An animal?!” but she’d complied for Evan’s sake.

It was only lunch when their relationship got revealed. They were crowded around a lunch table, Evan hadn’t realised he’d been rubbing at the side of his neck, especially since he was too focused on Connor’s fingers threaded through his own beneath the table. In fact he only noticed when Jared yelled out “Jesus fucking Christ what the shit happened to your neck?!” Evan all but jumped back to reality with a start, coming face to face with a shocked Jared who narrowed his eyes at Evan or more importantly his neck.

Fuck.

“H-Huh?”

It was Alana’s turn to gasp “He’s right!” She leaned over the table to brush Evan’s neck who backed away from her touch and leaned into Connor “It looks like-”

“Oh my Christ on a stick, they’re hickies!” Jared burst into laughter, voice borderline disbelief as he threw his head back.

Evan felt his stomach plummet at the word hickies and his hand shot up to cover his neck as if the damage hadn’t already been done “I don’t, t-they’re not hickies! T-T-They’re-!”

“It was Connor’s fault”

“Zoe!” Evan squeaked and she shrugged as if to say ‘oh well what can you do?’ as though it’d been an accident.

“I can’t believe this, first you’re an Omega; now you’re banging our social group emo –no offence Connor”

“None taken, Bath bomb”

“It’s okay, I’m just going to go die in embarrassment” Evan just wanted to curl into a ball and die or disappear through the floor, either option was good.

But then he looked up at Connor. Connor was bright red and had his free hand carding continuously through his already tousled hair. But he was fighting off a smile, eyes crinkled at the edges and his lips tugged upwards at the corners.

He looked happy, genuinely happy, not like when he was having a good day where Larry hadn’t gotten on his ass about something or the two of them skipped to go visit the orchard.

Connor laughed like a weight had been lifted. Not anything drastic, but it was something.

Evan felt like he was in love.

After that, peoples stares had gotten worse and although Evan had to take multiple bathroom breaks to calm down, he found he didn’t mind all that much.

Connor was adamant about courting properly, as he’d stated “Evan, you deserve the world, this is the least I can do” frequently and Evan wasn’t one to complain unless it came to Connor buying him or his mom ‘small presents’.

Not much changed in their transition to boyfriends aside from the increase in physical contact and Evan came to learn Connor was cuddly, if not a little possessive and it made Evan’s stomach fill with warmth.

The downside? Evan was having a hard time, literally.

After being around Connor, finally being able to smell his scent and to just be in the teens presence in general, he’d have to deal with constant uncomfortable erections not to mention the amount of slick he was producing. And Connor wasn’t even fazed! Never batter an eye when he took Evan’s hand in a busy corridor or never failed to mention how much he loved Evan and just compliment him in general.

Evan loved it, but it was killing him.

And lately it appeared to only be getting worse.

“You smell nice” Connor mumbled into his neck. They were sat on Evan’s bed, Heidi at work so the two were doing homework. Well…it had started as an excuse to make out but Evan had a project to finish so Connor helped occasionally from his spot over Evan’s shoulder.

Evan squirmed in his arms as Connor’s breath ghosted his skin, bringing fort a laugh “You always say that”

“No I don’t” He argued “But I mean it, you smell…so…” Connor buried his nose into Evan’s neck, nuzzling the scent gland there. Connor’s arms tightened around Evan; pulling him closer “You’ve never smelt like this before”

“Wh-What do I smell like?” he put down his pen, no longer able to focus on anything but Connor who inhaled deeply again.

“The same, but, like, stronger I guess, sweeter”

“Sweeter…?”

Evan had heard about it before, something a teacher mentioned briefly in biology but he couldn’t recall what a sweeter scent meant, it felt important somehow. Sweeter? Well as long as Connor enjoyed it. Evan turned to Connor who whined at the loss of contact only to be swiftly silenced by lips locking with his own in an open mouth kiss. Hands snaked into long dark locks while Connor secured his grip back around Evan’s middle and geez this was something Evan would never tire of. They broke apart and Connor moved to attack Evan’s neck which had become his favourite pastime, or maybe he just enjoyed staking his claim on Evan and the thought made Evan’s stomach knot. Man, this heat was unbearable.

…heat.

…HEAT!

“C-Connor! W-Wait! My h-heat!! Heat!” he scrambled to shove Connor’s chest and with a few pushes the teens mouth unlatched itself from his neck. He was met with furrowed blue eyes and a pout which would have had Evan in stitches had It not been for the situation at hand. “I-I-I’m in heat! It’s-that’s why my scents sweeter!”

It took a second for Connor’s brain to catch up with the rest of his body but when it did, his eyes widened “Holy fuck! Evan! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I-I didn’t know!”

“Didn’t you notice you were, I dunno, producing more slick or hot or something?”

Evan froze at that, unsure how to reply as he squeezed his thighs together in response. Well, they would have been together had Connor not been between them. Wow, okay, not the best thing to concentrate on right now. “Um, I”

His impending internal meltdown must have been evident because Connor’s voice softened and he caressed Evan’s sides “Hey, it’s nothing bad, it’s natural I mean, it’s gotta be better than me popping a knot every time you do something cute, which is all the fucking time may I add”

Evan did laugh at this, shaky but feeling considerably more at ease “I always kinda produce l-lots of it anyway? I mean like s-slick, not, not knots or anything” It took everything for Evan not to just bolt so he held his breath.

Connor was just staring at him, blue eyes with the brown heterochromia in the right boring into his soul.

Then, Connor’s head dropped to Evan’s chest with a groan, fingers tightening around Evan’s sides even more than before “You can’t just SAY that and expect me to be calm” the gravel in his voice made Evan clench at the slick which pooled uncomfortably in his underwear, at least he knew Connor wasn’t disgusted like he’d feared. When Connor’s head rose again, Evan pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, lingering a moment or two before withdrawing; Connor following him with a whine. He could feel the goofy grin emerging on his face.

“so, uhm, my heats started”

It was Connor’s turn to smile back dumbly, cocking his head to the side “Oh really?” he said with faked surprise “And what are you going to do?”

“Well, there’s this…this Alpha I know…”

“Yeah?”

“And…I want to spend it with h-him but I just don’t know how he’s g-gone react, y’know?”

Connor moved a hand up to Evan’s hair and carding his fingers through it gently, to not tug at any knots in it. “Ev, you know you don’t have to spend your heat with me, I’ve waited this long I don’t mind waiting some more”

He was right, Evan knew Connor would never force him to do anything that made him uncomfortable, more like a guiding presence than a force and this was his first heat since he’d presented, but Evan had had a long time to think things over – though he’d never outright admit it – and he was sure of the answer probably even before Connor had asked. “I don’t want to wait anymore, I want…I want you”

“Right, okay, t-that’s…wow” it was rare for Connor to be speechless, usually having a witty or sarcastic comeback for mostly everything, but now all he could do was gape. They wordlessly met in the middle again, Evan tilting his head so Connor had a better time guiding Evan, his hand cupping the back of his head. Connor shuffles them around as best he can before depositing Evan to sit on the bed; moving to stand up but still pressing multiple kisses between speaking. “I” kiss “Need to” kiss “Get some” kiss “things”

Evan made a noise of acknowledgement but neither of them made to move; instead he tentatively licked Connor’s lower lip, wordlessly asking for entrance and Connor complied, taking the moment to explore each other. They only truly stopped when Evan felt more slick slide down his thighs and released an involuntary whimper into Connor’s mouth. Connor breathed in deeply through his nose and pulled away “Come back”

“I’m not going anywhere, I’ve just got to get some things ready okay? Give me ten minutes” he looked like he wanted to comply with Evan and just get back into bed with his boyfriend but fought against it “I’ll be back” and he exited leaving Evan sat on his bed feeling dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws laptop out of the window* WHY IS WRITING SMUTTY STUFF SO DIFFICULT?!  
> I'm back and although my time is limited I couldn't help but update!
> 
> I have a friend who's on the hunt for my ao3 account and jesus christ if he ever finds this I won't be able to face him.
> 
> Pray for me fellas.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhovian-221b
> 
> more to come, stay tuned and thank you for all the overwhelming support!

Connor had been gone 10 minutes and Evan already felt like he was drowning. It started with a small pain in his lower back and stomach which confirmed that Evan was indeed in heat and then it all seemed to hit at once. First it was the heat, it burned through Evan’s entire body and his clothes began to stick to him uncomfortably due to the slick coating his inner thighs so Evan caved and stripped; curled beneath his covers so he wasn’t completely naked.

Despite feeling so uncomfortable, Evan’s body didn’t seem to catch on and instead he found himself painfully erect, and Evan had a feeling it wasn’t just due to his heat.

When he’d first presented, Evan had been holed up in his bedroom, his mom preparing small portions of food and water bottles to put in his room because she still had to go to work despite wanting to be there to provide Evan what he needed. It had been painful feeling so alone in the house and Evan was ashamed to admit he’d cried the first two days of his heat before it hit full force; after that he didn’t remember much but he knew it hadn’t been pleasant and when his heat had finally subsided on the sixth day, Evan stayed in the shower probably longer than necessary, his mom nowhere to be found and texts from Connor when he’d stopped replying around the fourth day.

But now Evan didn’t feel alone like his first heat, he felt warm and safe, even when Connor wasn’t in the room, Evan could smell the Alpha’s scent, his Alpha’s scent and he didn’t feel so alone in the house anymore, he felt like he was home for the first time since he was young.

How could Connor ever think Evan wouldn’t want to spend his heat with him when he made him feel so loved?

Evan’s fingers curled into his blanket and glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

21 minutes Connor had been gone. Where was he?

_Maybe he’s having second thoughts_ a voice in his head helpfully supplied _Maybe he’s realised how big a responsibility it is or doesn’t want to spend a week trapped with an omega like you._

Evan knew it was bullshit, but the thought gnawed away at him that maybe it was right, maybe Connor had decided Evan wasn’t worth all the hassle and left, and he went home and was probably in his room right now forgetting all about him while Evan waited here like an idiot and-

“Hey, hey, Evangreen, listen to me baby, you’re okay, you’re here with me and you’re okay”

Evan came back to reality to find Connor knelt beside the bed, hands cupping his face and wiping at the tears which were making steady tracks down Evan’s reddened cheeks and, huh, when did he start crying?

Evan’s brow furrowed slightly as he blinked back the tears obscuring his vision and Connor smiled when he realised Evan was back with him, moving a hand up to stroke at the curls matted to his forehead. “Welcome back”

“Whe…Where did you g…g…go?” He sniffed out.

Connor stood up, gesturing over his shoulder to where a variety of water bottles, a change of bedding and snacks were piled onto the floor, and shrugged off his jacket; tossing it onto the bed next to Evan’s own discarded clothing. “Just to get things ready, when did you say Heidi was coming back?”

And Evan felt stupid, like really stupid. He’d been lay there worrying that Connor was going to run away and leave him while he’d actually been preparing things ready for Evan’s heat hitting full force. “Oh g-god I’m such an idiot!” He whined; rolling over onto his back and covering his eyes which were damp beneath his touch.

Or sweaty.

God Evan was a wreck and it was only the first day!

“Well I’m not going to argue some of the things you’ve done are pretty dumb, like having me as an Alpha” Connor snorted; pausing for a moment before unbuttoning his first few buttons on his shirt and tugging it over his head. “But what makes you say that”

Evan felt his bottom lip quiver and fought hard to fight back the stinging sensation in his eyes, another thing Evan hated about heats, they made him more emotional than he already was and that was a catastrophe in itself. “I-It’s nothing, I just…thought you’d left…y’know, which I know is stupid and you said you’d be right back but it was longer than ten minutes though looking back on it now you got s-so much stuff so of course you’d be longer but I couldn’t help it I-!”

The bed dipped by Evan’s head and he pulled his hands away just in time to see Connor lean down, capturing his open mouth in a kiss, slithering his tongue alongside Evan’s, coaxing him and Evan complied, arms moving from their recoiled position to wrap around Connor’s neck, pulling him down and angling his head as he’d done so many times before. Eventually he pulled back and Evan was left panting for air, Connor wasn’t in much better shape but he was smiling down at Evan so softly it made his knees weak and made Evan a little bit wetter than he’d care to admit.

“Why do you keep kissing me to shut m…me up?” was the first thing out of his mouth and Evan nearly smacked himself.

“Because it works doesn’t it?” Connor chuckled, tilting his head into the crook of Evan’s elbow and pressing a butterfly kiss to it.

“But…but maybe I have something really important to say and you just cut me off, I might need to say something like…like…like…kiss me again?”

And who was Connor to argue? Evan sat up and met him halfway; threading his fingers through dark locks as Connor slotted their mouths together; a hand coming to cup at the base of Evan’s skull to tilt his head to the side in an attempt to neaten their kiss. This proved to be unhelpful though because the two were so desperate. Connor used his free hand to tug at the duvet trapped between them; tugging a few times to get it down before he used his feet to kick away the rest of it to the base of Evan’s bed; leaving the teen bare but he didn’t seem to really mind.

Evan was so focused on the feel of Connor, the way he sucked on Evan’s bottom lip before Evan drew him back in for another kiss, so when Connor pushed at Evan’s thigh, he was all too eager to spread them; allowing Connor to slot himself comfortably between them. Evan could barely focus, his heart was pounding against his chest to the point Evan feared it would burst out; he was sure Connor could feel it but he still grappled to pull Connor as close to himself as possible, craving the warmth Connor provided.

They finally broke apart a few centimetres, practically panting into each other’s mouths before Evan leaned forward again and pressed a sloppy kiss to Connor’s jawline, nipping and kissing a pathway down the cut of his jaw to his neck and leaving deep purpling marks across the pale expanse of skin where he could reach. “Ev” Connor whispered, as if afraid if he spoke up, Evan would stop, not that that was in anyway true, Evan was enjoying himself far too much. “Evan” Connor spoke again but it finished with a moan when Evan bit a little too sharply against his jugular, lapping over it apologetically.

The firm grip Connor had on the nape of Evan’s neck shifted upwards to grip loosely at his damn curls; tugging gently at first before finally pulling Evan until he unlatched himself from Connor’s neck and moved to stare up at Connor, dazed brown eyes searching as a noise of confusion escaped him.

“As much as I want you to continue, I’ve gotta get my jeans off, they’re soaked”

Evan blinked for a few moments and followed Connor’s hands as they moved down to unbutton the top button of his jeans and Evan’s face lit up in embarrassment. From the way Evan was wrapped around Connor, the slick sliding down Evan’s thighs had dampened Connor’s jeans noticeably and Evan covered his face; knees pulling up so he could curl into himself “I-I’m so sorry, god that’s so-I’m so gross I d-didn’t think about it I should have warned you!”

Connor laughed softly and Evan flinched but pulled his hands away to look at where Connor moved closer to Evan, leaning over to grab at Evan’s hands and press soft kisses to where he could reach “Evan, as much as I love you, shut up” Evan couldn’t help but release a shaky laugh at Connor’s blunt response, recoiling slightly when Connor kissed at the nape of his neck where it met the juncture of his shoulder. “You know what it means when you produce more slick?”

Now Evan liked to think he was well adverse in dynamics, he learnt what very little they covered in health class and he had embarrassedly searched things in terms of sex and heats when he’d first presented. But Evan found himself shaking his head, slightly intrigued by what it meant and hoping it would give him an insight why he especially produced more. Connor grinned into his neck and moved down to kiss across Evan’s shoulder and down his chest; the angle was somewhat awkward but Connor didn’t seem all too phased as he craned his neck so he could suck at Evan’s nipple, the teen gasping and instinctively wrapping himself around Connor’s head, moaning loudly.

Connor rolled the little bud between his teeth; teasing it before pressing his tongue flat against the nipple to sooth the twinge of pain and then he pulled away.

“More slick means that Omega’s are comfortable around their Alpha”

“O-Oh, really?” Connor hummed in confirmation, nuzzling at Evan’s stomach and kissing the hollow of his hip before bringing his hands to cup under Evan’s thighs; hoisting them up until Evan took the hint and lay down on his bed, trying to fight the urge to cover himself up.

This was Connor, he would never judge him. Okay, so Connor’d probably judge him – and had judged him, in fact – about his choice in Disney movies or his strange obsession with trees and their facts, but Connor wouldn’t judge Evan about his body, in fact he seemed to be rather enjoying rubbing his hands over Evan’s thighs; pulling one leg over his shoulder and kissing his way down the inner of Evan’s upper thigh much to his embarrassment.

What was probably even more embarrassing was the fact Evan was rock hard, erection throbbing against him as Connor’s kisses trailed further and further down their path.

And then it happened. The moment Connor’s hand wrapped around Evan he gasped loudly; pushing a hand over his mouth as Connor rubbed at his cock, a smirk evident on Connor’s face as he cooed “Damn, you’re too cute” all that came out was a broken whimper and Evan threw his head back to thump against the pillow beneath him. Oh how Connor’s hand differed from the feeling of Evan’s own. Connor’s fingers were slim and wrapped tightly around Evan; tugging methodically, with the intent to be slow but oh so effective.

But Connor’s right hand was not one to be idle, either. Instead, Connor moved his free hand down the back of Evan’s thigh, slipping further down and allowing Evan’s leg to fall at his side, foot pressed flat to the bed and knee bent.

Evan didn’t notice this, all too focused on Connor’s left hand as he thumbed the slit of his cock bringing with it another groan turned whimper. That was until Connor was wriggling a finger inside of Evan.

And just like that, Evan was gone.

Connor barely got up to the knuckle before Evan keened, clenching around Connor’s finger as he awkwardly bucked into Connor’s fist as it milked him. The leg curled over 

Connor’s shoulder tensed uselessly; toes curling in on themselves in pleasure as Evan unfolded before Connor’s eyes, which he was all too pleased to watch.

When Evan finally began to come back to his senses, he felt as though he were underwater. He was dazed and warm all over despite the come cooling on his stomach. His chest heaved and Evan felt as though he could happily curl up and sleep right there. His eyes finally focused up at Connor, who was trying – and failing – to fight off the lopsided grin on his face “Hey there” Evan merely hummed as Connor removed himself from between Evan’s thighs, repositioning Evan so that he was lay back and moved the blanket back from where it was haphazardly bunched on the corner of the bed. Only to pause. “Damn” Connor cursed and Evan rolled onto his side to stare up in confusion “I forgot the cloths” When he made to move off of the bed, Evan was quick to stop him.

“No, we don’t need them” of course they did, but Evan was more concerned about keeping Connor with him than having repeat of earlier. In fact he would probably be overthinking right now, but he was far too blissed out to care.

Connor, ever eager to please Evan, sighed “Fine, but your shirt is the sacrifice”

Wiping Evan down, despite the teens attempts to do it himself, Connor tossed Evan’s now soiled shirt behind him and curled up to Evan; tucking his head on top of sweat dampened locks. When a hand wriggled its way between them Connor grabbed Evan’s wrist and pushed it away again. “You didn’t finish” Evan murmured against Connor’s neck and, if only Connor could keep him this blissed out all the time.

“Later, you’ll need all the sleep you can get, we won’t get much soon enough”

Evan smiled against the curve of Connor’s neck, nuzzling closer. Who was he to argue with that?


End file.
